


Cats in love

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, HQ!! Quest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, but only sometimes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка драбблов по HQ!! про Куро и Кенму</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За название спасибо чудесному [фанмиксу](http://8tracks.com/hexbags/cats-in-love).

Кенма в его руках был маленький и мягкий - не кот, а котёнок. Тецуро смотрел на неровную границу между тёмным и светлым в его волосах, вспоминая, как увидел Кенму таким первый раз - тот заметил, что Тецуро на него пялится и натянул капюшон. Глупый. Кенма так и не смог внятно объянить, зачем перекрасил волосы, а Тецуро ещё несколько недель не мог переучить себя искать светлую макушку вместо тёмной.   
Но ему нравилось, как было сейчас. Девчонки вроде бесятся из-за таких вещей, отросшие волосы, все дела. А Тецуро вот нравилось.  
Кенма дёрнулся и издал тихий сиплый звук. Он выключился, пока Тецуро переодевался; вот он ещё сидит, уставившись в свой телефон, а потом Тецуро услышал глухой звук - телефон выскользнул из рук Кенмы и упал на пол.   
Сейчас телефон был в кармане Тецуро, Кенма - в его руках, а до комнаты оставалось шагов двадцать.   
С дверью вышла заминка, но в итоге Тецуро смог отодвинуть её плечом, протиснулся в комнату и опустил Кенму на футон. Тот даже не проснулся, просто перевернулся на бок и засопел.   
Тецуро засуетился по комнате: закрыл окно, потому что комната за вечер выстыла, переоделся в пижаму. Осторожно стащил с Кенмы одежду, вытащил из-под него одеяло и укрыл, а потом сам забрался туда же, мазнул губами по чёрно-белой макушке и вырубился. 

*

В тренировочном лагере Тецуро хватало только на волейбол; он засыпал, едва коснувшись головой подушки, но в следующее мгновение уже звенел будильник, обещая очередной день ада. Кенма всегда спал у него под боком, точно и правда котёнок.   
Так повелось с детства, когда они ночевали друг у друга. Кенме было пять, когда он вперые оставался на ночь у Тецуро - его родители уехали по делам на несколько дней. Он дико перетрусил ночью и забрался к Тецуро - так было нестрашно. Тецуро было восемь, когда он остался у Кенмы, но они всё равно спали вместе - родители расстелили для них диван в гостиной, и ночью Кенма заполз под одеяло Тецуро, прижался и проспал так всю ночь.   
Разница между тем, когда они были детьми, и сейчас, заключалась в том, что можно было целовать Кенму по утрам. Тецуро ставил будильник на полчаса раньше и валялся - ему просто нравилось быть рядом. Иногда Кенма просыпался, иногда нет - будить его специально было жалко. Проснувшись, он обычно ещё теснее прижимался - тогда его можно было крепко обнимать натягивать на них одеяло - холодные ладони Кенмы прижимались к животу Тецуро, скользили вниз.   
\- Там ты очень горячий, - говорил Кенма - отстранённо и немного неуверенно, как и всегда, но кончики его ушей алели. И руки у него были не в пример голосу - уверенные и наглые. Тецуро нравилось.   
\- Ага, - соглашался он, поглаживая Кенму между лопаток - тот от такого довольно жмурился. Котёнок - он и есть котёнок.


	2. Chapter 2

Футболки Тецуро смотрелись на Кенме смешно - слишком большие, они висели на нём словно бабушкина пижама. Кенма тянул подол футболки вниз, стыдливо опустив глаза и спрятавшись за спутанными прядями волос.   
\- Перестань, - тихо и немного сердито шептал он, когда Тецуро вёл рукой от острого колена к бедру. У Кенмы были очень трогательные - Тецуро не мог подоборать другого слова - ноги, тонкие как палочки и все в царапинах - котята вечно пытались залезть ему на руки, цепляясь за штанины.   
\- Нет, - отвечал Тецуро, гладя Кенму по бедру под футболкой. Кенма поджимал губы и сильнее тянул футболку вниз, пытаясь помешать - выходило глупо и бестолково, ткань обтягивала полувозбуждённый член, выдавая Кенму с потрохами. Тецуро наклонялся и целовал его через футболку, гладил нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра - хорошо, что после душа Кенма не надевает трусы. Только футболки Тецуро.   
Тецуро стоял перед ним на коленях и терпеливо ждал, касался легко-легко, больше дразня - пока руки Кенмы не вцепились в его плечи, пока Кенма не издал тихий жалобный звук. Как мяуканье, только очень нежное. Тецуро задрал футболку, потёрся щекой о гладкое бедро. Провёл языком по члену, лизнул головку - пальцы Кенмы больно впились в плечи, но это было правильно. Тецуро лизал и сосал, удерживая Кенму на месте и не давая ему сбежать.   
\- Тецуро, - жалобно всхипнул Кенма. - Прекрати-и...  
Бросив на него хитрый взгляд, Тецуро расслабил горло и поддался вперёд; Кенма хоть и был мелкий, но на прочие размеры это никак не влияло. Компенсация, ага.   
\- Тецуро-о, - может, у него потом останутся синяки от этих маленьких ладошек. Тецуро был не против, если так.   
Кенма кончил тихо, а после сполз на пол и уткнулся лицом Тецуро в грудь. Он немного дрожал, когда Тецуро потянулся его погладить - привычно пересчитал выступающие позвонки, зарылся пальцами в волосы, приподнимая голову для поцелуя. Он не ответил на поцелуй - никогда после оргазма не отвечал, только дрожал и цеплялся за Тецуро, смотрел из-под ресниц мутными глазами. Тоже дразнился ведь, зараза.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [0:39:20] кёш: проявление нежности на людях? *_* не просто нежности а которая намекает на  
> вдруг куро от такого краснеет  
> а кенма невозмутим хдд

Иногда, когда Куро задерживался в классе, Кенма приходил за ним и замирал в дверях, не отрывая голову от своего телефона. Просто стоял и ждал, пока Куро закончит — если прислушаться, можно было услышать мелодию его игры.   
\- До завтра, Тецуро-кун, - говорили Куро девочки, а парни весело махали и желали удачи на тренировке.   
Куро подходил к Кенме, отбирал у него телефон — ну вот я здесь, ты меня ждал, посмотри на меня. И Кенма смотрел — немного укоризненно, цеплял пальцами лацкан пиджака Куро. Тянул за пуговицу. Хуже было, когда Куро ходил в свитере или жилетке — Кенма тянулся к галстуку, потом словно спохватывался и поправлял его.   
Куро задевал ладонью волосы Кенмы, как будто хотел взъерошить — руки словно кипятком обжигало. Он задвигал за ними дверь в класс, поворачивался обратно к Кенме — тот тянулся на цыпочках и быстро целовал. Так быстро, что как будто и не было ничего. Из класса доносились голоса и смех, Куро каждый раз краснел и дёргался, а Кенма забирался к нему ладошкой в карман и забирал свой телефон.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [0:05:40] кёш: РЕШИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ ПЕРЕХВАТЫВАНИЕ ИНИЦИАТИВЫ  
> [0:05:49] кёш: УГОЛОК РТА  
> [0:05:51] кёш: БЛ  
> [0:06:02] кёш: *О*

Кенма закашлялся и прижал пальцы к губам. Из уголка рта по подбородку тянулась тонка ниточка слюны, смешанная со спермой. Куро еле слышно застонал и потянул Кенму за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову — член задел щёку Кенмы, оставляя на ней влажные следы. Кожа у Кенмы была мягкой и нежной, щетина у него совсем не росла. Куро закусил губу, ослабил хватку в волосах, пережидая, пока слыхнет желание снова толкнуться в этот горячий рот.   
Кенма посмотрел на него своими прозрачными — проклятыми — кошачьими глазами и потёрся щекой о член. Смешно поморщился, когда головка ткнулась ему в нос, высунул язык и лизнул её.   
У Кенмы были небольшие ладони, тонкие пальцы — но сильные, шершавые от постоянных тренировок с мячом. Кенма тёрся о него и лизал, пока Куро снова сдавленно на застонал, притянул к себе Кенму за шею. Толкнулся членом между покрасневших губ и кончил, кажется, просто от того, как зубы Кенмы задели чувствительную кожу на головке.   
Проглотить на этот раз Кенма не смог, и куро завороженно смотрел, как его сперма течёт по подбородку Кенмы. Он сполз к нему на пол, провёл рукой от макушки до вздрагивающих плеч и притянул к себе, собирая языком капли своей же спермы с лица Кенмы. Поцеловал — губы Кенмы шевельнулись в ответ, он прижался к Куро теснее и затих.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как я уже рассказала Кёш, я подумала как Куро - ну Кенма ведь любит игрушки. :'D

Кенма писал ему смс, много и часто — в них он был куда разговорчивее настоящего себя, и эти смс казались Тецуро игрушечными и фальшивыми. Только он знал, что Кенма искренний в них, перечитывал часто выскакивающие плашки на телефоне, и внутри странно теплело.   
Тецуро по-прежнему был в Токио, только вот теперь Кенма всё ещё был в Некоме, а он сам — в университете. Тецуро больше не жил на соседней улице, не поднимался в Кенме в комнату и не будил его в школу (Кенма так смешно моргает и растерянно улыбается, немного виновато, когда Тецуро так делает; сумасшедшая нежность, Тецуро старается поскорее запихнуть Кенму в душ от греха подальше, собирает его сумку, наливает кофе и ждёт на кухне, пока Кенма спустится).   
Они больше не виделись каждый день, даже не каждые выходные — и вот это было проблемой. Кенма никогда не звонил, только писал бесконечные смс. Даже когда Тецуро звонил сам — слушал сосредоточенное сопение и клацанье клавиш или пиу-пиу очередной игры.   
Тецуро звонил каждый день, слушал невнятные "да", "нет" и от прощального "соскучился" становилось хорошо и немного — тяжело, потому что Кенмы не было рядом. Дурацкая разница в возрасте. Дурацкий Кенма.   
Тецуро всё ещё играл в университетской команде, но без Кенмы было как-то не так. Кровь текла, а сердца не было.

— Соскучился, — привычно пробубнил Кенма. — Ты приедешь домой? — неожиданно добавил он.   
— Приеду, — послушно согласился Тецуро.   
Это было как в школьные времена — приходи, родителей нет дома. Хотя их никогда не останавливали родители дома, Кенма был тихий, чтобы Тецуро с ним не делал.   
Они уже три недели не виделись, подумал Тецуро.   
Кенма был тихий.   
Кенма любил игры.   
Потом Тецуро так и не понял, как всё это вылилось в то, что он сделал.

Кенма подстригся, и его волосы теперь едва прикрывали уши. Неровная граница между светлым и тёмным была почти не заметна — наверное, он совсем недавно ходил в парикмахерскую. Уши эти предательски алели среди коротких мягких прядей — даже после краски волосы у Кенмы были лёгкие и мягкие, не у всех девчонок так бывает.   
— Куро, — Кенма прикусил губу, охнул и зажмурился. — Куро, — повторил он тише.   
— Ты же любишь игры, — Тецуро взял ладони Кенмы в свои, прижался губами к кончикам пальцев.   
Он выпустил руки Кенмы и подтянул его выше, уложив спиной на подушки, и шире развёл его колени. Ноги Кенмы подрагивали — тощие, но сильные. Куро погладил Кенму по бедру, чувствуя, как напряжены мышцы — камень под шёлком.   
— Давай повысим уровень сложности, — шепнул Тецуро. Его пальцы скользнули с бедра ниже, ощупали торчавший из задницы Кенмы дилдо. Ногтём Куро сдвинул рычажок — вибрация усилилась, Кенма сдавленно охнул и сжал колени обратно. Красными теперь были не только его уши.   
Тецуро хотелось, чтобы Кенма перестал быть тихим. Чтобы он скучал по нему также, как скучал сам Тецуро. Чтобы Кенме его не хватало, чтобы Кенме было мало.  
Тецуро вновь развёл его колени в стороны, надавил на основание дилдо, проталкивая его глубже в тело Кенмы. Осторожно подвигал в разные стороны, растягивая анус сильнее; вибрация оставалась в теле лёгким весельем, только вот губы у Кенмы дрожали, будто он вот-вот заплачет. Тецуро потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его, мягко, но настойчиво. Кенма дрожал, его пальцы больно впились в плечи Тецуро.   
— Не стесняйся, — попросил Тецуро. Он сдвинул рычажок на ещё одно деление и вставил дилдо до упора. Кенма сперва застряс головой — волосы липли к мокрым от пота щекам. Губы у него были леденцово-красные. Тецуро бы его поцеловал ещё раз, но ему хотелось услышать. Ему хотелось, чтобы Кенма перестал быть тихим.   
Тецуро устроился между его ног, сжал основание члена, не давая кончить раньше времени. Кенма задышал чаще, но ровнее; его ладонь легла на затылок Тецуро, сжала волосы. Кенма обычно стеснялся, тянул голову Тецуро назад, но сейчас просто держал.  
Тецуро мягко обхватил губами головку его члена, собирая языком выступившую смазку. Пососал немного, не сводя глаз с лица Кенмы — тот уже даже не кусал губы, стонал тихо и жмурился. Тецуро одновременно надавил на дилдо, чуть меняя угол прониковения, и вобрал член Кенмы почти до основания — слабый вскрик прошёлся по его позвоночнику горяей волной, Тецуро мысленно довольно улыбнулся.   
— Куро-о... — простонал Кенма. Тецуро поднял взгляд — Кенма теперь дышал тяжело, его рука выскользнула из волос Тецуро и комкала в кулаке простыню. Тецуро выпустил член Кенмы изо рта, сел и подтянул Кенму к себе, положив его ноги к себе на колени. Подвигал дилдо, и Кенма всё-таки закричал — приглушённо, словно уже успел сорвать голос. Тецуро обхватил его член, двинул ладонью — Кенма вскрикнул ещё раз и выгнулся навстречу. Он кончал долго, Тецуро неторопливо дрочил ему и отводил с лица влажные волосы. Наконец Кенма обмяк. Наклонившись, Тецуро нежно поцеловал его — губы Кенмы шевельнулись, но он не ответил, только всхлипнул и дёрнулся, когда Тецуро медленно потянул из его тела дилдо.   
— Можно я? — спросил Тецуро, отложив игрушку в сторону. Кенма прикрыл глаза на мгновение, а потом снова открыл — кошачьи глаза были затуманены, — и кивнул. — Уверен? — Тецуро погладил его по щеке. Кенма посмотрел немного недоумённо, как смотрел всегда, когда Тецуро отбирал у него телефон или приставку. — Понял-понял, — Тецуро поцеловал его ещё раз. Приподнял бёдра Кенмы и плавно вошёл; Кенма только резко выдохнул и скрестил ноги за спиной Тецуро.   
Тецуро двигался легко, и Кенма тихонько постанывал в такт его движениям. Без волос его шея казалась трогательно-беззащитной, Тецуро цеплялся взглядом за ключицы, что, казалось, выступали сильнее обычного, за три мелкие родинки под подбородком. Оргазм накатил мягкой волной; Тецуро успел притянуть Кенму в свои объятия — тот поднял голову, облизнул губы, всё ещё ярко-красные, и Тецуро кончил, не успев его поцеловать. Просто прижал к себе так сильно, что Кенме, наверное, стало тяжело дышать.   
— Куро, — пальцы Кенмы пробежались по щекам Тецуро, зарылись в волосы. — Ты прошёл этот уровень или я? — голос его всё ещё казался осипшим, но был до забавного деловитым.   
— Ты, — Тецуро честно пытался не рассмеяться, но Кенма всё видел. Передёрнул плечами и встал, поморщившись.   
— Пойду в душ, — сообщил он.   
Тецуро только растянулся на кровати, бездумно улыбаясь. Кенма сказал — этот уровень.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 октября - день рождение Кенмы <3

День рождения Кенмы в этом году приходился на четверг. Тецуро попросил тренера Некомату отпустить их с тренировки пораньше — тот только ухмыльнулся проказливо и велел не сильно загуливать.  
Тецуро пообещал — тем более, правда, ничего такого не планировал. Сам Кенма, кажется, вообще забыл про свой день рождения — его родители снова были в командировке за границей. Утренний же поцелуй Тецуро вряд ли можно было назвать особенным, а дежурное «С днём рождения» Кенма спросонья вообще не расслышал.  
Тецуро не стал ему напоминать. Гулять-то он не собирался, а вот остальные планы у него были воистину наполеоновские.  
— Я останусь у тебя, — заявил Тецуро, когда они дошли до дома Кенмы. Подтолкнул его в спину, поторапливая.  
— Но завтра школа, а уже поздно. И тебе нужно заниматься, — Кенма повесил куртку на крючок.  
— Бестолочь, — радостно заявил Тецуро, вытащил из сумки завёрнутую в упаковочную бумагу коробку и вручил её Кенме. — С днём рождения.  
Кенма покраснел — щёки залило нежным розовым цветом, — и растерянно сжал коробку в руках. И правда забыл. Тецуро притянул его к себе за плечи и звонко поцеловал в лоб — Кенма сконфуженно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Мама еды днём занесла и торт. Пойдём.  
У матери Тецуро были ключи от дома Кенм. На всякий случай. Вдруг с мальчиками что-то случится.  
Пока Тецуро возился на кухне, разогревая еду, Кенма аккуратно развернул подарок.  
—Куро, зачем, — упрекнул он его, разглядывая глянцевый картон.  
— Ты же хотел новый, — беспечно пожал Тецуро плечами.  
— Он дорогой, — Кенма отложил коробку в сторону и уставился на него немигающим взглядом. У Кенмы иногда спрашивали — настоящие глаза или линзы. Настоящие.  
— А ты у меня один.  
Поужинали они в тишине. Потом Кенма пошёл в душ, а Тецуро поставил чайник, нарезал торт и перенёс чашки и тарелки в гостиную. Щёлкнул пультом, перелистнул пару каналов — сплошная ерунда, даже на спортивном крутили какие-то старые записи хоккея. Хоккей Тецуро не очень нравился.  
Он как раз пристраивал свечку на кусок торта, когда в дверях показался Кенма — в домашних штанах и большой футболке. Кажется, футболка была та, что с месяц назад здесь забыл Тецуро.  
— Загадывай желание.  
Тецуро чиркнул спичкой о коробок и зажёг свечу. Кенма подошёл — его шаги, и без того тихие, тонули в пушистом ковре. Он беззвучно что-то прошептал и задул огонёк. Влажные кончики волос мазнули по кремовым розочкам, Кенма сердито нахмурился, потянулся было за салфеткой, но Тецуро уже поймал прядку губами и слизал крем. Волосы у Кенмы обычно пахли чем-то вроде морской свежести, а сейчас — сладко.  
— Куро, чайник вскипел, — Кенма упёрся ладонью в плечо Тецуро.  
— Ага, — согласился тот, обнял Кенму за талию и притянул поближе.  
— Он остынет, — Кенма зарылся пальцами в чёлку Куро, потянул за волосы назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а потом обхватил лицо Тецуро ладонями и поцеловал. — Спасибо.   
Тецуро погладил Кенму по спине сквозь футболку — тот чуть прогнулся в пояснице. Котёнок, только не бестолковый и игривый, а серьёзный и уже на самом деле взрослый. Только всё равно котёнок.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [19.10.2014 22:59:51] кёш: ваще я подумал сегодня об частичном ау тип через 5 лет где все уже по универам  
> [19.10.2014 23:00:20] кёш: и куро старше же на курс  
> [19.10.2014 23:01:02] кёш: кароч когда кенма стал вдрослее, куро еще неглей и они ныкались по кладовкам

Кенма, разумеется, выбрал себе факультет со всяким программированием — когда Тецуро спросил, то Кенма выдал ему длинное пространное название, которое даже спустя столько лет дружбы ничего Тецуро не сказало.   
Главное, что университет Кенма выбрал тот же, что и Тецуро.   
И в команду Тецуро его притащил — у них был связующий, но это не имело значения.   
Первый год Кенма жил в общежитии, не том, что Тецуро, и это было отвратительно. Кенма словно дразнился — я здесь, но меня по-прежнему нет. И кампус, где проходила большая часть его занятий, тоже был другой.   
Они виделись на обеденном перерыве — Тецуро вылавливал Кенму из толпы и уводил за собой. В тёплую погоду было хорошо, они прятались за деревьями — Тецуро прижимал Кенму к коре и целовал до кругов перед глазами, пока Кенма аккуратно не заезжал ладонью между рёбер — всё, я хочу есть, пошли. Можно было даже сидеть на скамейках, если людей не очень много — Тецуро утягивал Кенму к себе на колени и обнимал за талию. Со спины длинноволосый Кенма походил на девчонку, а лица и не видно было.   
Ещё, конечно, были тренировки с командой. Тецуро подлавливал Кенму в раздевалке, в душе, когда они задерживались одни в зале — это было почти как в школе.   
Только даже в школе они больше трахались, чем в университете. Весь первый год университета они трахались только когда приезжали домой на праздники. Тецуро чувствовал себя как на третьем курсе средней школы, когда понял, что хочет Кенму себе целиком. То есть, совсем. Пуговицу у него на пиджаке оторвал на выпуске и потом ещё дрочил на светлый образ весь первый курс в Некоме. Он не любил Кенму. Кенма просто был нужен Тецуро как кислород.   
Когда Кенма перешёл на второй курс, то переехал в общежитие Тецуро. Стало получше — иногда сосед Тецуро уезжал домой или ночевал в городе у друзей, и тогда Кенма оставался у него на ночь. Но это было чёртово общежитие с тонкими стенами.   
Тецуро сломался на торжественной церемонии в начале своего четвёртого курса. Он взглядом зацепился за тёмный затылок Кенмы — тот был в весь тонкий, в светлых закатанных брюках, майке и кофте, которая была велика ему на пару размеров. Кажется, в ней он уходил от Тецуро перед каникулами — тогда внезапно стало холодно, и Кенма зарылся в шкаф в поисках тёплых вещей. Кенма так давно таскал его одежду, что, казалось бы, Тецуро мог давно привыкнуть, но нет. Крыло каждый раз как первый.  
Тецуро дёрнул Кенму из толпы, дотащил до спортзала и втолкнул в раздевалку. Тогда они ничего не сделали толком — Тецуро просто приспустил их штаны и быстро отдрочил, пока Кенма что-то сердито шипел, цеплялся за его плечи и толкался в руку.   
В общем, очень скоро Тецуро узнал, что в их университете много всяких мест, где можно спрятаться минут на пятнадцать — и это даже не обязательно должен быть туалет. Он приваливался спиной к двери, чтобы кто-нибудь её ненароком не распахнул, а Кенма опускался перед ним на колени. Или Тецуро, подхватив Кенму под ягодицы, прижимал к двери — Кенма бесился, когда Тецуро трахал его в таких местах, настолько, что ему отказывала его привычная выдержка — обычно тихий, в дурацких подсобках он становился громким и слишком горячим.   
Это, всё, конечно, было хорошо. Но тоже мало.   
На день рождения Тецуро вручил Кенме плоский конверт — с ключом и адресом. Дальше от университета, чем общежитие, конечно, но это была их квартира. Когда они добрались до неё, смеркалось. На лестнице они столкнулись с приятной пожилой парой — расцвёв в улыбке, Тецуро подтвердил, что да, это он тот молодой человек, что снял квартиру... Нет, они студенты, юрист и программист. Сегодня просто посмотрят и переночуют, а полноценно переедут через неделю-другую.   
Квартира была почти пустой — немного мебели, пара свёрнутых футонов в шкафу.   
Тецуро не отпускал от себя Кенму до утра, пока тот просто не вырубился под ним. Занятия они проспали — Тецуро разлепил глаза, когда солнце давно миновало полдень. Кенма что-то приготовил — Тецуро пришёл к нему на кухню, но всё закончилось сексом на столе и убежавшим молоком.   
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему жить вместе было плохой идеей, — укоризненно заметил Кенма, отмывая плиту.   
— То, что ты не согласился жить со мной сразу — плохая идея.   
— Я бы провалил все экзамены на первом же курсе, — Кенма бросил в него грязной тряпкой.   
— Нет. Ты же умный, — Тецуро подошёл, обнял Кенму и спрятал лицо у него в волосах. — Серьёзно, почему.   
Он спрашивал это много раз, но Кенма никогда не отвечал, отмалчивался или бубнил что-то невразумительное. Вот как сейчас — экзамены, деньги... Да его родители сами предлагали купить Кенме квартиру — каждый год этот разговор заводили.   
Кенма вдруг завозился, повернулся и поднял лицо, встретившись глазами с Тецуро.   
— Вдруг, — тихо сказал он, — ты бы от меня устал.   
— Кусок идиота, — Тецуро почти обиделся. Хотелось разжать руки и уйти, оставив Кенму с его дуростью. Он сколько его знает — пятнадцать лет? Нет, больше. И всё ещё подвоха ждёт, ну надо же. — Я чуть не сдох, потому что скучал. Тебя всегда мало, Кенма. Ты и так мелкий. Я — вены, которые перегоняют в сердце кровь. Помнишь?  
— Тецуро, — пробомотал Кенма, отчаянно покраснев. — Прекрати.   
— Сам прекрати. Дай мне шанс устать от тебя — а там посмотрим.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Некоторое время назад мы увидели с Кёш [арт (nsfw)](http://nyunyi-chan.tumblr.com/post/95592474153). Надо ли говорить, что потом случилось затмение.  
> Эта мысль не давала мне покоя несколько недель, на самом деле.

Хлопок под его ладонью был немного шершавый и тёплый. Тецуро сдвинул ладонь вверх, провёл пальцами по краю чулка — кожа у Кенмы была гладкая и горячая.

Тецуро забрёл в магазин потому, что в витрине была какая-то смешная пижама — нежно-голубого цвета, с мультяшной игровой приставкой на футболке. Продавщица решила, что он выбирает подарок для девушки, и в итоге Тецуро вышел из магазина с шуршащим бумажным пакетом, в котором лежали и пижама, и чулки эти. Тецуро часто видел такие на девчонках — в той же школе, это вроде как даже была часть формы — только у них были тёмные, чёрные или серые. Тецуро купил светлые, в горошек. Подумал тогда о том, как Кенма будет шипеть на него за такое. Подумал, как Кенма будет смотреться — Тецуро потом заперся в кабинке торгового центра и торопливо отдрочил, не в силах избавиться от картинки в голове. Одноклассницы иногда расхаживали перед ним — короткие юбки, тонкие ноги в этих самых чулках выше колена. Вообще ничего внутри не отзывалось, зато Ямамото тяжело сопел и краснел под их форму.

Тецуро гладил Кенму по ноге — от колена к бедру и обратно, рисовал пальцами бессмысленные узоры. Кенма обнимал его одной рукой за шею, гладил короткие волосы на затылке. Он был в футболке от пижамы, что притащил ему Тецуро — она оказалась даже немного великовата, как и всё, что доставалось Кенме от него. Может, это просто была судьба.  
Тецуро вспомнил, как Кенма медленно натягивал чулки, поправлял плотную ткань на ноге. Он тогда дёрнул его к себе, усадил на колени — торопиться не хотелось, и Тецуро просто гладил. Соединял пальцами горошки, словно пытался нарисовать созвездие.

Кенма поцеловал его первым, прижался теснее, обнимая второй рукой, и Тецуро задрал на нём футболку, обхватил член. Кенма потёрся о него бёдрами; член самого Тецуро упирался ему в ягодицы, и Кенма медленно задвигался на коленях Тецуро, толкаясь в ладонь. Тот задрал на нём футболку по подмышек — Кенма отстранился и послушно поднял руки. Тецуро стянул с него футболку и отбросил в сторону, потом сдвинул свои штаны вниз и обхватил оба члена, двинул ладонью.  
— Куро-о, — Кенма прижался обратно, зажимая его руку между их телами. Горячий, как печка.  
Они целовались неторопливо и даже как-то лениво. Иногда взгляд Тецуро падал вниз, и от вида того, как Кенма сжимает его коленями в этих светлых чулках в горошек, как его член трётся о член самого Тецуро, — время словно замирало.  
Кенма кончил первым, когда Тецуро толкнулся в него пальцами. Он тихо застонал, уронил голову Тецуро на плечо — волосы щекотно мазнули по груди. Тецуро убрал руку, нежно прижался губами к его лбу. Тонкие пальцы Кенмы обхватили его член — чёрт, Кенма дрочил просто идеально. Идеальная техника, ха.

— Я их оставлю, — заявил Кенма, когда они отмывались в ванной. — И пижаму. Она смешная.  
— Отлично, — Тецуро ухмыльнулся, подтянул Кенму к себе за задницу. Тот, кстати, так и остался в чулках; они немного сползли вниз, и на бледной коже проступали красные следы от плотной резинки. Тецуро погладил их кончиками пальцев, поцеловал Кенму в солнечное сплетение — ладони того зарылись в его волосы, взъерошили и пригладили обратно.  
— Они мне идут, — невозмутимо закончил Кенма.   
Тецуро смеялся так, что заболели щёки.


	9. Chapter 9

Губы Кенмы были сладкими и влажными, с мягким привкусом кофе, который он пил. Тецуро слизнул с них молочную пену, мягко прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Кенмы и слегка потянул. Тот издал тонкий недовольный звук, упёрся ладонью Тецуро в грудь, а вторую руку - со стаканоном кофе - отвёл в сторону, чтобы ненароком не раздавать. Или не расплескать. Усмехнувшись, Тецуро, протянул руку, вынул из пальцев Кенмы стакан и поставил его на стол для настольного тенниса. Притянул всего Кенму к себе, обхватив руками за талию, забрался руками под свитер, вытянул из-под пояса футболку и прижал ладони к голой коже.  
\- Куро, ты опять, - Кенма держал его локтём за шею, смотрел немного сердито, сжимал губы в тонкую полоску. Сладкие и влажные, покрасневшие от укусов.  
Кенма под руками Тецуро был тёплый, Тецуро слегка поглаживал его по пояснице. Хотелось подхватить Кенму под ягодицы и прижать к дереву, но за такое ему бы точно оторвали голову.  
\- Никого нет, - Тецуро сделал шаг назад, плюхнулся на скамейку, утягивая Кенму к себе на колени. Тот смешно - очень здорово - уцепился за его плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Тецуро только сильнее прижал его к себе.  
\- Это всё равно парк.  
\- Сквер. Брось, мы тут с детства зависаем, это наше место, - Тецуро поцеловал эти сердито сжатые губы, провёл по ним языком - Кенма не поддался, даже голову отвернул. Но не отстранялся, снова уцепился локтём за шею Тецуро и льнул к нему, прогибаясь навстречу от поглаживаний.  
Кенма бесился, когда Тецуро называл его котёнком. Котом.  
\- Пошли домой может, - шепнул Тецуро.  
\- Из-за тебя остыл мой кофе. Родители дома, - Кенма тихонько вздохнул, когда ладонь Тецуро переместилась с его спины на живот, погладила чуть ниже пупка. Коварные пальцы забрались за пояс джинсы и подёргали резинку трусов.  
\- Вчера они тоже были дома, - Тецуро поцеловал Кенму ещё раз, и на этот раз тот сдался, ответил на поцелуй и даже сам укусил Тецуро. - Ко мне, - добавил он. - А то ты опять полночи будешь резаться в свою приставку.  
Кенма легко соскользнул с его колен, одёрнул кофту и футболку, взял со стола свой стаканчик с кофе. Отпил и слегка поморщился - Кенма любил горячее, только после тренировок пил простую воду.


	10. Chapter 10

В начале июня Кенма неудачно потянул левое запястье. В школу он ходил по-прежнему, но на тренировках сидел рядом с тренером Некоматой и просто смотрел. Непривыкшие к Кенме первогодки пугались его больше тренера или Тецуро, это было даже забавно.  
Кенма следил за командой, тренер Некомата — за Кенмой, чтобы тот не начал играть в телефон или приставку и не потревожил запястьее. Тецуро знал, что Кенма не будет — ему действительно было больно, утром Тецуро даже помогал ему одеваться.  
Он бросил на них быстрый взгляд — тренер благодушно улыбался, а Кенма выглядел... ну, как Кенма. Он был в школьной форме, Тецуро опустил взгляд ниже — руки на коленях были сжаты в кулаки, носком он нервно постукивал по полу. Тецуро видел по его глазам, что на самом деле ему хочется играть, поправить заменявшего его сеттера из первогодок.  
Тренировка закончилась поздно, но Кенма его дождался, соскочил со своего места и вместе со всеми пошёл в раздевалку.  
— Есть хочу, — зевнул Тецуро. — Зайдём куда-нибудь?  
Кенма только кивнул.  
Людей в «Макдональдсе» около станции было совсем немного. Тецуро быстро втолкнул Кенму в туалет и щёлкнул замком, привалился к двери для надёжности и притянул к себе Кенму за талию.  
— Ты как? — спросил он, целуя его в макушку.  
— Куро, — немного укоризненно пробубнил Кенма.  
— Прости. Рука?  
— Мы же в общественном туалете, — Кенма едва слышно застонал, когда Тецуро сжал его ягодицы и поцеловал.   
Кенма не отвечал на поцелуи, но Тецуро было всё равно. Ему просто нравилось; он прикасался губами к щекам, покусывал кончик носа — Кенма смешно хмурился.   
— Куро, — Кенма упёрся ладонями ему в грудь, когда Тецуро потянул его рубашку из-за пояса. — Это же «Макдональдс». Щёки Кенмы медленно заливала краска. Тецуро только ухмыльнулся и расстегнул его брюки, позволил им сползти до колен и приспустил боксёры. Он снова сжал ягодицы Кенмы, немного оттянул одну в сторону и провёл между ними пальцами.   
— Прекрати, — Кенма задышал чаще, упёрся лбом ему в плечо. По его телу пробежала дрожь. Тецуро осторожно провёл пальцами ещё раз, подцепил кольцо и медленно потянул за него. — Куро!  
Бедром Тецуро чувствовал его твёрдый член. Когда выскочил первый шарик, Кенма вжался в него сильнее и тихо вскрикнул. Тецуро мягко его поцеловал, огладил языком нижнюю губу. Он тянул за нить дальше, шарики выскакивали один за другим. Кенма извивался в его руках, приглушённо стонал и уже сам тянулся целоваться — чтобы не кричать.   
Он кончил раньше, чем Тецуро вытащил последний, ухватился за его плечи одной рукой, а второй зажал себе рот, сотрясаясь всем телом. Сперма ещё текла, когда Тецуро резко дёрнул, вытаскивая последний. Кенма глухо вскрикнул, отнял руку ото рта и задышал глубоко, пытаясь прийти в себя. Тецуро погладил его между лопаток, поцеловал в лоб.   
— Прости, я всю тренировку думал о том, что ты сидишь, и... Чёрт, Кенма, что ты делаешь?   
— Ты сам виноват, Куро, — Кенма робко улыбнулся. О, у Тецуро давно появились проблемы со всеми этими его неуверенными и застенчивыми улыбками, потому что точно также Кенма улыбался во время секса, опуская ресницы и покусывая губу.   
Сейчас он гладил его поверх брюк, то и дело чуть сжимая пальцы. Тецуро думал, что потерпит до дома, просто подрочит в душе на светлые воспоминания, но теперь не был так в этом уверен.   
— Кенма, — Тецуро потянул его на себя, поймал губы губами — теперь Кенма целовался жадно. — Это туалет «Макдональдса», — напомнил ему Тецуро.  
— Это — двойные стереотипы, — Кенма фыркнул ему в губы, снова поцеловал.   
— Твою ж мать, — тихо выругался Тецуро, зашарил одной рукой по карманам пиджака, пока Кенма расстёгивал ему брюки. Презерватив надевал на него тоже Кенма; Тецуро чуть не кончил, пока он это делал. — Обними меня за шею, — попросил он.   
Когда руки Кенмы послушно обвились вокруг него, Тецуро приподнял его над полом, шагнул вперёд, вжимая спиной в стену. Кенма обхватил его ногами за талию, и Тецуро осторожно потянул его вниз, насаживая на себя. Чёрт, сколько Кенма ходил с этими шариками, четыре часа? Тецуро вспомнил, как они вставляли их, подпрыгивая на каждый шорох — точно также, в туалете, только школьном.   
А сейчас он трахает Кенму в туалете «Макдональдса», в который они вчера всей командой ходили пить молочные коктейли.   
Тецуро продержался недолго — Кенма зажимался каждый раз, когда он выскальзывал, словно хотел удержать, и перед глазами темнело.   
— Ты хотел есть, — напомнил Кенма, пока они пытались привести себя в порядок.   
— Ты — моё любимое блюдо, — Тецуро хмыкнул.  
— О, — нейтрально ответил Кенма. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он едва ощутимо коснулся губами губ Тецуро и выскользнул из кабинки.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HQ!! Quest

Ивайзуми спешился, а после помог Кенме — словно за дамой ухаживал, осторожно перехватил за талию и спустил на землю. Тецуро раздражённо дёрнул хвостом. Он бы с удовольствием разодрал когтями лицо этого сияющего рыцаря, но вот незадача, Ивайзуми щеголял в доспехах. И Кенма его узнает. И Ойкава потом узнает, будет орать, что он обижает его драгоценного Ива-чана.  
Ойкава всё равно будет ныть, когда узнает. Что Тецуро попёрся следить. Они ведь договорились — нельзя. Они не будут.  
Но ревность душила Тецуро, хотелось нахрен утащить Кенму от Ивайзуми. Как они вообще встретились, это что, магия? Провидение?  
Кенма всё ещё таскался со своей дурацкой птицой. Птицу можно сожрать — Кенма слишком нежно с ней обращается.  
Когда Ивайзуми наклонился, Кенма что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо — Тецуро возмущённо зашипел, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.  
Покрутившись на постоялом дворе ещё пару часов, Тецуро разжился остатками мясной похлёбки, миской молока и бесценными сведениями о том. Что господин рыцарь снял комнаты себе и своему спутнику на три дня. Раздельные комнаты Тецуро обрадовали, он на радостях перевернул миску с молоком, едва увернулся от хлёсткого полотенца кухарки и пулей вылетел искать нужную комнату.  
Это, впрочем, было несложно. Кенму можно было найти по запаху, тонкой нитью висевшим в воздухе.  
На комнаты Ивайзуми не поскупился. Когда Тецуро забрался через крышу к окну, Кенма сидел в ванне, а служанка помогала ему вымыть волосы. Выбеленные когда-то испорченным зельем, они так и остались светлыми. Кенме всегда было лень с ними возиться.  
Тецуро устроился на подоконнике поудобнее и почти задремал, но чьи-то руки осторожно подняли его и втянули в комнату.  
— Глупый кот, — Кенма спрятал лицо между его ушей. Тецуро дёрнул хвостом, чуть выпустил когти, впиваясь ими в плечо Кенмы. — Прекрати, Куро. Больно. — Он перехватил его точно младенца, прижал к груди. — Ты даже не пытался спрятаться. Тебя прислал король? Куро!..  
Тецуро вывернулся из рук и спрыгнул на пол, пробежался до кровати и запрыгнул на подушку. По телу прошла судорога, кости разом выломало, а мышцы порвались. Боль отступила также внезапно, как и пришла. Тецуро набросил на бёдра край покрывала и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты не изменился, — Кенма сел рядом. — Так что?  
— Ойкава тут не причём, — хмуро ответил Тецуро. — Он взбесится, если узнает, что я тут.  
— Тогда почему ты тут? — Кенма смотрел с прохладным любопытством.  
— Ч люблю тебя, — беспомощно ответил Тецуро. Кенма положил голову ему на плечо и обнял за пояс.  
— Глупый кот, — тихо повторил он, сжимая руки сильнее.  
Волосы у Кенмы были тонкие и казались ломкими. Тецуро иногда думал, что они могут ломаться точно солома. Он потрогал осторожно макушку, где остался родной чёрный цвет. Волосы Кенмы были как он сам. Воспитанный в белом монастыре чёрный маг, чью силу связали, накинув саван поверх.  
Тецуро прижался губами к его макушке. Много стоило напомнить себе, что он не имеет права ни на что. Это ведь Тецуро его бросил, оставил одного. Но у Акааши... Он его оставил. К чему лишнее.  
Кенма вдруг запрокинул к нему голову. Его щёки чуть покраснели, кошачьи глаза блестели. Он потянулся, поцеловал Тецуро — а ведь так славно было обманывать, что он просто посмотрит. Не будет подходить. Посмотрит. Он уже говорил про просто посмотреть?  
Маленький скромный монах. Кенма перебрался к Тецуро на колени, не разрывая поцелуя. Целовать его было так правильно. Как Тецуро скучал. Все круги ада и король тьмы, пусть всё рухнет — разве он сможет отказаться от Кенмы? Сбежать, спать с Ойкавой — далеко ты убежал, Куроо Тецуро?  
— Ты сразу понял, что я тут, да? — спросил он, помогая Кенме снять рубашку.  
— Конечно. Я видел тебя во дворе. Даже бродячие коты выглядят пристойнее, — Кенма лизнул его горло, чуть прикусил.  
Как-то он сказал, что его возбуждает чувствовать ток крови. Дурная магия, дурная сила — так считали монахи. Тецуро вот тоже например возбуждало, когда Кенма его кусал, а к странной его магии он давно привык.  
Вскоре они уже лежали — Кенма сверху, Тецуро под ним. Трудно было понять, кто кого ласкает; Кенма не любил прикосновений, но любил заниматься любовью. Глупо было ревновать к Ивайзуми.  
Когда Кенма сполз сосем вниз, свернулся между ног Тецуро точно кот, а потом взял в рот, Тецуро застонал и заставил себя лежать смирно. Приподнялся на локте, отвёл волосы Кенмы от лица, чтобы было лучше видно; обычно бледные, сейчас его губы были пунцовыми. Кенма не любил подолгу держать во рту член, часто выпускал и просто лизал или облизывал головку точно леденец.  
Наконец, Тецуро не выдержал и вновь усадил его себе на колени, жадно поцеловал. Кенма был теперь тёплый и мягкий, будто светился. Налакался крови, как шутил Бокуто. Счастливые дни в замке Акааши, ведь это было так недавно, а порой казалось — семь жизней тому назад. Что семь жизней для кошки? Но и эти семь без Кенмы были бы потрачены зря.  
Масло осталось после купания, Тецуро подтащил его к себе заклинанием. Смазанными пальцами долго кружил вокруг ануса, пока Кенма не задышал часто-часто — он никогда не просил, скорее уж сам начинал себя растягивать. Воспоминания стучали в висках.  
Растягивал его Тецуро тоже медленно. Смотреть, как ломается спокойствие Кенмы, завораживало. Тьма проступала изнутри, иногда Тецуро думал, можно ли так побороть печати, что наложили в монастыре. Довести до безумия, чтобы чёрная сторона души Кенмы пробудилась. Или же это лишь отголоски былой силы в нём колыхаются — ведь все светлые монахи дают обет безбрачия, не от того ли?  
Стоило Тецуро протолкнуть четвёртый палец, по телу Кенмы прошла дрожь, он задышал тяжело, будто долго бегал.  
— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, — Тецуро поцеловал его. — У тебя ведь долго никого не было.  
Кенма тряхнул волосами, дёрнул головой. Кажется, он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но голос его сорвался в тихий стон. Кенма уже был на грани, Тецуро это видел. Второй рукой он обхватил его член и начал дрочить. Кенма извивался, стонал всё громче, Тецуро думал, что может войти в него сейчас, Кенма этого даже не заметит — и оттого не входил.  
Кончал Кенма долго. Сперма ещё вытекала крупными каплями, когда Тецуро приподнял Кенму и начал медленно насаживать на себя. Так ему нравилось больше всего, после оргазма Кенма становился таким чувствительным, только цеплялся за руки Тецуро, даже не стонал, только дышал тяжело. Его голова моталась, волосы облепили шею и щёки. Тецуро убирал их, но Кенма снова тряс головой.  
Сдерживать себя Тецуро не стал, дав Кенме время немного прийти в себя — Тецуро знал, что скоро его возбуждение вернётся, ведь Кенма тоже любил так. Тецуро начал двигаться, резко вскидывая бёдра. Так хорошо, разве ему было с кем-нибудь так же хорошо?  
— Козуме-сан? — раздался из-за двери голос Ивайзуми. Кенма не успел ничего сказать, Тецуро зажал ему рот ладонью и обхватил рукой поперёк груди, чтобы Кенма не вырвался.  
— Тихо, — прошипел он. Кенма прикусил его ладонь, достаточно сильно, но Тецуро не убрал руку. — Да? — изменив голос, ответил Тецуро. Кенма затих, услышав свой голос со стороны.  
— У вас всё хорошо? — Ивайзуми дёрнул за ручку, но Тецуро успел быстрее, запер дверь заклинанием. Кенма снова укусил его, и Тецуро качнул бёдрами, чуть меняя положение. По телу Кенмы прошла дрожь, он лизнул укушенное место.  
— Я хотел лечь спать, — Тецуро провёл кончиками пальцев по губам Кенмы, а потом бесцеремонно скользнул ему в рот сразу тремя. Он никогда не спорил с тем, что ему нравится, когда Кенма его кусает, но сейчас Кенма просто облизывал их. Чёрт.  
— Хорошо, — в голосе Ивайзуми слышалось сомнение. — Спокойной ночи.  
Тецуро вежливо пожелал ему хороших снов. Было слышно, как Ивайзуми уходит, хлопнула дверь — наверное, он тоже решил лечь спать.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул Кенма, когда Тецуро отнял руку от его рта.  
— Конечно, — Тецуро поцеловал его в плечо.  
Мокрыми от слюны пальцами он обхватил член Кенмы и вновь начал двигаться. Кенма едва слышно стонал, чуть приподнимался и опускался навстречу движениям Тецуро, и этот было — как он жил без этого?  
— Ты спишь с королём? — спросил вдруг Кенма, повернув к нему голову. Он выглядел очень спокойным, только щёки раскраснелись ещё больше и влажно блестели губы.  
Можно было солгать, но лгать Кенме было бессмысленно.  
— Да, — Тецуро очень хотелось поцеловать его, но он не решался.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг ответил Кенма, и отчего-то Тецуро стало обидно, но он не успел ничего сказать. — Тебе было не так одиноко.  
Одиноко. Тецуро прерывисто выдохнул и крепче прижал Кенму к себе одной рукой. Ему казалось, сердце бьётся слишком громко.   
Кенма переживал, что ему одиноко. Разве это честно?   
Повернув голову, Кенма поцеловал Тецуро в угол рта. Он сам начал двигаться на его коленях. Волосы облепили его щёки, Тецуро больше не убирал их, прижался лбом к плечу Кенмы и отпустил себя.   
— Лучше бы ты пришёл до ванны, — тихо заметил Кенма. Его ладонь легла поверх пальцев Тецуро на его члене. Сам он дрожал, едва слышно всхлипнул, когда Тецуро сжал ладонь и за несколько движений довёл его до оргазма.   
— Я знаю много полезных заклинаний. Например, телепортация воды. Горячую воду тоже могу сделать.  
— Ты не будешь кидать файербол в ванну, Куро, — Кенма встал. Без его тепла сразу стало холодно и пусто. — Ты останешься на ночь.  
Он не спрашивал. Не просил. Ойкава будет кричать. Ивайзуми может его обнаружить. Тецуро закрыл глаза. Он уйдёт на рассвете, не прощаясь. Говорят, самое тёмное время ночи — перед рассветом.


End file.
